Healing
by WolfyLuvs2Write
Summary: There was a new honor student at Ouran Private High School! All they wanted was a quiet place to work, but instead ran into the Host club that led them to owing them a debt! How would the club react to this students secrets or problems? Bad summary is bad, but oh well. Other genres include some humor, if I can make it that funny?(Also I own the picture)


_'With all the places in this school to talk, they pick the libraries.'_

What appeared to be a short boy, short light brunette hair and clad in a hoodie one size too big and baggy pants, trudged his way down the pink hallways of Ourans private high school. A black messenger bag hung from his right shoulder, swaying with each step he took. The libraries were all full with chatty students, not one of them actually studying or reading any books. The only art room was locked, too. So he couldn't work there during his free period.

Sachi Nakamura was a new honor student; recently applied to Ouran on an art scholarship a month ago. He received a letter from the school while still at his old high school until he left. Apparently, the administration saw his work and wanted him onboard of their studies. His grades were above average, too, but his main focus was on his art.

The hallways were bare as Sachi continued his search for a place to work. He had a commission to finish and needed a quiet place to do so. _'Do these kids just come to school to socialize?'_ Sachi grumbled to himself, ignoring the beautiful scene of birds flying by the ginormous but stunning windows. His eyes soon caught a label hung above a set of doors. _' Music Room #3'_ he read to himself. _'Doesn't sound like anyone's in there. Besides, who in this school would actually be doing work?'_

He pushed one of the doors open and rose petals randomly flourished by Sachi's face, which stared dumbstruck at the scene before him. In the center of the room stood a group of guys. They smiled charmingly towards their visitor, before suddenly realizing who walked in wasn't who they were expecting.

"Oh. It's a boy!" one of the boys, the smallest of them all, pointed out. He held a pink stuffed bunny in his hands and stood close to a much taller, the tallest in the group, boy with short black hair and held no emotion on his face. The twins on the opposite side spoke up next. "Boss, Kyoya, isn't this kid in your guy's class?"

The "boss" they referred to was the blonde guy who sat in a chair, with Kyoya behind him. Kyoya had short black hair combed neatly with glasses. He nodded, while the blonde haired teenager stood up. "Oh yeah! You're the new honor student!" He waltzed right over to Sachi, long strides making it easy to reach the uncomfortable boy quickly. "Nakamura-kun, correct?"

Sachi gripped the door handle, but found it would not turn. He grumbled under his breath. "What's it to you?"

"I believe Nakamura came to Ouran on an art scholarship," Kyoya stated, checking his clipboard. "Am I correct?" Sachi nodded, an irritated frown set on his face. "What is this place? I thought it was a music room." he mumbled.

"This is the place the host club holds most of it's activities." Another boy with short brown hair spoke up, coming over to greet Sachi, too. But this one made a point to not startle him. "I apologize for these guys. They're a little...passionate about the club so to speak." Sachi nodded, but still looked extremely uncomfortable.

"What brings you to the club, mister honor student?" the blonde boy questioned, inching closer to Sachi. "Are you looking for a host, perhaps~?"

"Tch." Sachi jiggled the door handle once more, growing tired of this school with each passing minute. The blonde chuckled, not taking into account the growing hatred flying his way. "Do you have a type? We promise not to judge~ There's-"

"Nothing!" Sachi yelled, startling half the group. "I only wanted a quiet place to work. Not some phony prince trying to suggest something." Finally, the door handle budged, and swiftly Sachi exited the room with a slam of the big door.

Any effect from the slam wasn't anticipated, though. After the giant marble door shut, a crash came from inside the music room. Sachi winced, slowly pushing the door back open to inspect the damage. To the left of the group's original position from earlier, sat a tipped over mini pillar and shards of expensive colored class near the top of it. Sachi's form drooped, it was his fault. The host club stared at the vase in an awkward silence, before they all glanced back at Sachi. For some reason, Sachi thought he saw the glare of Kyoya's glasses intensify.

"Well, this was unexpected." Kyoya mumbled, clicking his pen to write something down in his notes. The blonde guy clicked his fingers, to Sachi a wicked grin on his face spreading wide. "You know what this means, guys!"

"A new member?" the twins simutaniously guessed. The blonde pointed to them. "Yes!" He swiveled to Sachi, finger in his face. "From now on, you're our new errand boy!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The host club room was now booming with business, almost all of the girls from the school now grouped into one room to be hosted on. Sachi watched by the doors, a grumpy frown set on his face. Kyoya and Haruhi stood next to him, watching the other hosts do their magic.

Sachi was not as relaxed as the other two, though. Just after he was announced the host's "dog" or errand boy, he was set off to get more groceries for the club. And it was all out of his own wallet, too.

"I take it you aren't enjoying yourself, Nakamura." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, sending a side glance down at the addressed boy. Sachi scoffed, shaking his head but saying nothing. Haruhi sent him an apologetic smile, tapping his shoulder. "Sorry you had to get dragged in on this. I know how it feels." Sachi's face relaxed, becoming interested in Haruhi's words. This particular boy wasn't as threatening or overwhelmingly childish as the others. "I ended up having to work for the club in order to pay an eight-million-yen debt!" Haruhi laughed, and Sachi found himself lightly smirking at the irony of the situation. At least there was one person here that understood.

Sachi had been more formally introduced to the club after everything had settled down earlier on. Tamaki was the "king" or founder of the club, the blonde one. The shorter one was Honey, with his cousin Mori. Haruhi was the one next to Kyoya and Sachi, who was also an honor student. The twins were Hikaru and Kaoru, as well.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Nakamura?" Tamaki joined the trio near the entrance, taking a short break from his appointments. Sachi's smirk fell back to a frown. He didn't particularly like this one. "Not really."

"You'll learn to love it, I just know it!" Tamaki sang, ignoring the sarcasm sent his way. "The host club is a place where women can relax in the presence of handsome rich men-"

"What's so special about that?" interrupted Sachi, hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He stared out at the crowded room with disinterest. "I find it pointless. And besides, the only thing that matters the most is the inside, right?"

Tamaki froze, surprised and sensing some deja vu from the situation. Those words sort of sounded like what Haruhi said on her first day.

"Reality is cruel, huh?" Both Haruhi and Sachi sighed as Tamaki ignored what was just said. The prince proceeded to pose, flipping his shiny blonde hair. "It's not every day God creates a perfect person like myself~ Both beautiful inside and out."

Sachi chuckled, catching the three hosts attentions. "I highly doubt that."

"What?" Tamaki tilted his head. Sachi's warm amber eyes met Tamaki's soft violet ones, a bemused expression on his face. "There's no such thing as a perfect person. You might look great on the outside but there's got to be something bad on the inside. Otherwise, you wouldn't be human."

Tamaki stood still for a second, the information sinking in. But then he shook it off, coming back to his normal elegant(or cocky) attitude. "So you admit I'm beautiful! How very kind of you!"

Haruhi and Sachi both deflated with defeated sighs, shaking their heads. Kyoya smirked, clearly enjoying himself. If one took a closer look, they might even think Kyoya knew something the others didn't.

Tamaki continued to ramble on with his speech about beauty and grace, even throwing in a pointer or two for Sachi. He was expected to become a host at some point, so he thought why not be helpful now.

"We have spare uniforms if you'd like." Kyoya pointed out. Sachi shook his head. "I'm comfortable as I am now, thanks." 'Really I just don't want to have to owe any more than I do now. Stupid vase.'

"I appreciate the concern. But I'm not really asking." Kyoya's glasses glare grew more intense while he stared down at Sachi. Sachi grumbled, giving up. "If I didn't have an option then why'd you make it sound so?"

"Wonderful!" Tamaki grabbed Sachi's wrist, pulling him off towards the dressing rooms. "Let's get you settled then! I'll be your mentor!"

"What?" Sachi growled, trying to protest. "Let go of me, idiot!" Sadly, Tamaki already dragged him into the rooms and held out a fresh new uniform suspiciously in Sachi's exact size. "Here, put this on."

"But-" Tamaki pushed Sachi into the rooms, leaving him to no other choice.

* * *

About ten minutes later Sachi exited the pink curtained rooms, surprised to see the other hosts waiting on the other side. A few ooh's and ah's came from the twins and Honey, the others reacting their own ways.

"You look wonderful!" Tamaki cheered. "Like a little delinquent." Sachi's brow twitched but chose to say nothing. His uniform fit perfect for his short stature, his height just an inch under Haruhi's. His short light brown hair was brushed a little to the side, his bangs covering one eye while any other free strands were held back by a criss-cross pin on the left.

The twins smirked, clicking their fingers as they shared the same thought. "That could be his thing!" Tamaki laughed, agreeing. "I like it!"

Sachi sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
